the power from within
by The Light in The Shadows
Summary: Terra has returned and a new titan has been found
1. prolouge

This is my first teen titans fanfic hope you like

* * *

**Love is stronger than any power**

**The return of a titan**

It had been three months since the Terra incident and Beast boy had rarely came out of his room he was extremely depressed he would always remember her long blond hair and ice blue eyes. though the other titans did mourn over her 'death' they quickly got over it but for Beast boy it would not be so easy. He was obviously the closest to Terra and always thought what would have happened if he made go instead of leaving her there and what made it worse was that it was three months exactly since the incident this was the day they would go and see her and place flowers on the platform. Starfire always picked roses she said they were the prettiest earth flowers she had seen.

The titans reached the chamber an hour later than expected because Beast boy refused to come so they dragged him there kicking and screaming. They placed the roses on the platform Beast boy walked over to the platform and placed his hand on her foot he knew nothing would bring her back correction thought nothing would bring her back. He started crying again wanting to see her smile once more one of his tears fell onto her foot he thought nothing of it and turned away until her whole body turned a yellowy gold colour and a sudden thud was heard behind him he turned round only to see Terra's body on the floor not moving.

"Guys," BB shouted ecstatically "Terra's back" they turned round thinking he was seeing things again only to see Terra's body lying on the floor all of the titans except Raven ran towards her body Cyborg did a vital scan and it looked like Terra was alive.

"She's alive?" BB asked.

"Yes she is but barely. Raven any idea what happened?" Cyborg replied.

"I'm guessing her powers froze which meant she froze and the tears of the one closest to her made her powers return to normal," she replied "but I can only speculate."

Suddenly Terra's eyes flickered open she saw Cyborg looking over her she was shocked but overwhelmed with joy at the same time.

"Everyone she's awake" Cyborg shouted.

"Our friend we thought was dead is back hurrah" shouted Starfire.

"Welcome back Terra" robin said rather calmly.

"Look what the cat dragged in" raven sneered. Beast boy was speechless at this moment the girl he thought he'd lost forever had was back with him he was overwhelmed with both joy and anger. Joy because she was back and anger because she refused to leave the chamber so she could save jump city but not herself. He kneeled down beside Terra and pulled her into a deep embrace the embrace he had longed for since the incident. That short moment seemed like an eternity until,

"Get a room" raven said as terra clumsily stood up with the help of Beast boy.

"Hay you say that when you know I've been crying for basically 3 months because she wasn't here" Beast boy stated.

"You cried over me?" Terra asked.

"Yes and I would do it again but I'm glad I don't have to" He replied.

"Can we go back to the tower now?" Terra asked calmly.

"No I still don't trust you Terra!" raven shouted in a fit of anger.

"Whoa cool it she is still one of us and I thought you got over that already" robin said

"So did I. I am sorry terra I don't know what came over me" raven replied looking glummer than usual

"Its ok raven I should of expected it" Terra said trying to comfort her.

"Let's go back to the tower we've got to throw a party for this"

* * *

Fin

Hope you liked this plz review and I'm trying to make my chapters longer sorry there soooo short.


	2. a new hero from an odd past

Right the last chappie was a prologue ok so here is the first chapter

**A new hero from an odd past**

It was a dark night it was raining heavily and my fire red hair was wet I was cold and my circuit boards were just about fried. I walked slowly towards a large city with what looked like a big T at the front I found what I was looking for. I ran towards the giant T as quickly as my legs could carry me. When I reached it about 1 hour later because of the amount stops and the water I knocked on the door as possible a young man with a mask on welcomed me but I collapsed into the young mans arms. He carried me up to a medical room. The next day he woke up as groggy as normal and unable to move my left arm.

"Red what the hell have you gotten yourself into" I groaned to myself as I reached for the back of my neck.

"So that's your name" the boy with the mask said.

"Yes and may I ask your name?" I replied.

"Yes my name is robin and you are in titans tower before you ask" he replied in a rather matter of factly way.

"Well I best be going thank you for letting me stay" I replied.

"No your not I saw what happened to you while you were sleeping your body was convulsing and you started glowing red" he stated. I sighed.

"You saw that well I'll tell you I can turn into a demon at will and I have a robotic arm" I said rather glumly I had never really told anyone about my powers.

"Ok let's try that out I'll get the others and oh your timing is brilliant you ruined a party" he said sarcastically.

"Ok then robin," I replied as I also walked out of the medical room "hey where's the bathroom?"

"Third door on the left" robin replied. I entered the bathroom to get washed my hair was lighter that usual and so was my skin tell tale sign that the battery had ran down on my arm so my blood wasn't pumping as fast as it should be. My nose was running like a tap thanks to the rain last night and I was still shivering I took some spare clothes out of my backpack and put them on it was my favourite skull and crossbones top and my grey jeans. I calmly walked out of the bathroom then I saw a part robotic _man maybe he could help with my power problem _I thought so I walked over to him. "excuse me I'm red could you tell me if you have any power cells in this place?"

"Yeah I've got a load in my room why?" he replied.

"ermm this" I stuttered as I pressed a certain point on the back of my neck all of the skin on my left arm peeled back to reveal my dark grey robotic arm which also covers half of my chest.

"O-k I'll show you to my room my names Cyborg by the way," he replied obviously terrified "how did you get that arm"

"I'll tell you when I know you better" I replied.

"ok here it is" he lead me into a lab which he must sleep in he was pointing to an enormous power cell far too big for just my arm but I plugged in it took literally thirty seconds for my arm to charge.

"thanks" I said as I pressed the button again to make the skin go back over the arm I left the room and walked along the corridor and into a big sitting room where a face I had seen many times before "beast boy!" I hollered.

"Red?" he replied as he turned around "Red!" he shouted back. Me and beast boy had known each other for years before he came to titans tower we were best friends I thought he wouldn't recognise me for it had been a few years since I had last seen him.

"Hay how have things been and more importantly have you gotten any better at video games?" I asked.

"Fine and no not really," he replied "oh and how the hell did you end up here?"

"Ran away from home and came to see if I could find you." I said as robin and a girl I hadn't seen before walked in.

"Red I've upgraded the training system to see if you can stay here or not," Robin said as he walked in "oh and this is Starfire" he pointed to a young girl with hair about as red as mine but not quite. Robin led me to a room with a stretch of metal and a platform above it. All of the titans I had met so far were on the platform plus two more _who are those two._

"I am raven and this is terra" a girl with shoulder length purple hair said.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" I asked the girl.

"Yes that is one of my powers" raven replied.

"Ok the training course is ready if you would start when you ready you must get to the finish line without getting knocked out."

"Ok" I replied.

"What is your age?" robin asked.

"Fourteen" I replied.

"Ok" he replied as he set it to a lower level of skill.

"One thing put number ten on on this CD ok" I shouted tossing the CD at him.

"Ok then" he replied as Wishmaster by Nightwish came on then he activated the training system. I transformed into my demon form. I was glowing red and wings sprouted out of my back and my muscles doubled in size except the robotic ones (A/N: duh). I ran as fast as possible towards the end of the course but a wall sprouted out of nowhere an I ran into it and gained a burst lip. I punched it as hard as I could with my robotic arm but only dinted it I flew up towards the top of the wall but it increased in size until it touched the ceiling. Then lasers popped out of the metal wall and started shooting at me. I heard beast boy shout run so I did then turned around and I flew full speed into the wall and broke through it and broke a bone as well I hollered in pain but I kept going. Then two robots sprung out of the floor and shot at me hitting my arm.

"Fuck this" I shouted as I returned to my human form I punched the floor with my robotic arm causing a shockwave destroying the robots. I ran straight towards the finish line and passed it only to be knocked out again as I passed it.

Fin

Hope you liked this chapter


	3. a hero's past retold

Right where are the reviews people. I need reviews now!

**A hero's past retold**

Later I woke up again in the medical room the rate things were going I was going to get kicked out of titan's tower which was hard enough to find in the first place I looked at my watch it was about 5:30 am so I decided to get up my human arm was in a sling I got up and went to the main room made everyone a breakfast of pancakes and my special syrup made with honey, treacle and some cream they were all awake as I finished the last pancake.

"I knew I smelled something good" Cyborg said as he walked through the door leading into the room. Everyone had came downstairs and eaten there pancakes everyone except robin that is.

"Hay dose anyone know where robin is?" I asked while shoving the rest of my pancakes down my throat.

"I think he's on the computer sorting out the files" Cyborg replied.

"What door?"

"Fourth on the right!" Cyborg shouted.

"Ok then." I said as I walked out of the room and into a dark room with a computer inside and robins figure asleep on the keyboard.

"Robin wake up!" I shouted.

"I'm awake." he said rather groggily.

"Robin I was wondering if I passed that test." I replied.

"Yes you did that's why I'm on the computer I can't find your file."

"Well that's because very few people know me as red my real name is Robert Redley."

"Thanks," robin said as he typed my name into the computer and a picture of me about three years ago "hay it says nothing about strange happenings which are normally due to powers"

"I know I'll tell you how I got my powers"

--------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------

I screamed at the top of my voice as great amounts of electricity were pumped through my almost lifeless twelve year old body to start the fusing process. The injection of the demon blood had just been administered and the electricity binds the molecules together. The pain was unbearable I fell unconscious within thirty seconds and I woke up on an operating table with no arm. Typical they didn't administer any anaesthetics the pain was like you were being burned and I passed back out with the pain again when I woke back up they were putting the synthetic skin on and I noticed not only was my arm replaced so was most of my chest.

"What have you done you good for nothing freaks!" I shouted.

"Your body had a reaction with the blood it seems it propelled your condition." the scientist replied.

"What that's why I lost most of my chest and arm?" I asked urgently.

"Yes pretty much oh and good news the remaining bugs of your condition were totally destroyed after it was propelled." He stated.

"What no more meningitis?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yes no more meningitis." He replied.

"You can let me go now cant you?" I asked happier than the first time.

"No you can never leave this place Robert" He replied.

"Yes I can!" I shouted in rage as my body changed into its new found demon form I ripped the shackles from the metal table I was bound to and ran out of the room the building was on red alert alarms went off all over the building I was almost out of the building then security showed up. I fought through and earned a scar across the real flesh on my chest but made it out alive. I headed towards my hometown but when I got there two months later my best friend had moved to a place to titans tower thanks to his powers. So I went to see an old friend before I left she was called Brie Garcia she had the nicest personality she was cool real cool with coloured skin black hair and the cutest face you'd ever seen I stayed there for the night and left before she woke up and headed for titans tower.

------------------------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------------

"and that's how I got here" I said as I finished my story

"You walked?" He asked rather shocked.

"Yes for almost nine months I had to steal a few thousand dollars for food and places to sleep from my parent's house" I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry hay its says you were missing at ten years old not twelve" robin replied in a matter of factly way.

"I know technically I should be dead by now because of the condition I had they said they would cure me but they didn't they just experimented on me and accidentally cured me" I replied glumly.

"Hay on a happier note you have your own room to decorate as you want" robin said trying to cheer me up.

"Cool," I said as an alarm went off "what was that?"

"The alarm which tells us when the city is under attack," robin said walking towards the main room as we went in he shouted "show the attacker on the main screen!" as he did so a face I knew all so well.

"Brie"

* * *

Fin

Hay did you like plz review yours faithfully the darkness in your heart


	4. power beyond imagination

Right I haven't updated in a while so thanx to aurons fan heres the next chappie

**Power beyond imagination**

I stared at the screen in disbelief it was really her but she had powers! How? Anyone's guess really but more importantly what the hell was she doing! She was killing innocents on the sidewalks slaughtering families, friends everything she once hated seeing when she was young.

"We've got to do something!" I shouted.

"We will red stay here because of your arm titans GO!" he shouted back so they headed toward brie in the t car as fast as they could. I followed them to make sure I wasn't seeing things on the screen. When we got there she was floating in mid air with her eyes closed shooting at anything buildings were being shattered killing people inside. Suddenly Starfire hit her with a star bolt which sent her flying into a building I couldn't watch.

"Stop," I screamed at the top of my voice so they did actually everyone did they didn't move an inch. I noticed the birds stopped moving in the sky "what the hell?"

Brie flew down to my level "you asked me to stop them so I did" she said in a strangely monotone voice.

"Brie is t-that really you?" I asked unsure of what I was seeing.

"Yes it is Robert" she replied still monotone a soon as she finished speaking she grabbed my broken arm and twisted it some of the bone ripped through my skin

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my arm. this isn't the brie I knew!" I shouted in agony as I let my anger go and turned into demon form which knocked her back and ruined her concentration and started time again terra threw a boulder at her which was easily dodged. The street we were in was cleared by the police and everyone except me the titans and brie were gone "you guys I don't think this is really brie there's just something telling me she isn't doing this willingly." I stated before we went to fight. Before I had the chance to attack robin stopped me.

"Red get back to the tower" he said.

"no this is my battle" I replied.

"That was an order!"

"I'm not going back not when I know she could get killed"

"Ok stay but don't blame me if you lose an arm ok."

"Deal," I replied as I ran towards the fight I stopped and shouted "hay I have a plan raven do me a favour and create a black bubble around us," she did as I asked and brie couldn't break it "then terra rip the floor up ant toss it on me and star" she also did as I asked and I kept the rubble above our heads. With my communicator I asked raven to take down the bubble she did ,then I shouted "star create a big star bolt and launch it at the rubble!" she fired it and I flew upwards as she did the force made the rubble fly left right and centre but most of it landed on brie. She was alive but barely "please can we take her to the medical room in the tower?"

"yes we can Cyborg can you do a vital scan" robin replied.

"Yes I can robin" he said. As he walked over to her purple smoke came from her mouth and formed a spirit type fog "you will pay with your lives titans" was the only thing it said as it disappeared. Cyborg did the scan she had many broken bones but nothing major.

"She ok cy?" I asked urgently.

"yes but we gotta get her home quickly" he replied.

"star you're the fastest flyer could you take her to the tower," robin ordered and star followed as soon as she heard him "and red well done we'll get that arm fixed up when we get back." they headed off in the t car as I decided to walk and or fly. (a/n: sorry that seems corny) The tower was an inviting id never been happier to have a place to call home with my friends around me it's the perfect place.

* * *

Sorry this chappie was short im not verry good at this 


	5. A Good Old Fashioned Reunion

I'm back with better grammar and telling the story from a different point of view... Hurray for third person!!! But beside the point. My writing detail has increased a lot and my writing style is a little darker so I hope you enjoy it, warning it's going to be drastic.

**The Power of Manipulation.**

Brianna's eyes fluttered open and her head rose from the pillow she lay on, her temples throbbed and her eyes began to water, what the hell had she been hit with, and for that matter where the hell was she? She looked left and right the cold medical room she was contained in wouldn't look out of place in a sci-fi movie, but she knew this was no movie this was far too real. Memories of the previous day ran through her mind no exact faces but the events stuck, she feared they always would do. She walked up to the door and twisted the cold metal handle opening the med bay door and stepping out into what appeared to be a corridor in a hotel of sorts  
"what kind of hotel has a medical bay like that?" She asked herself quietly, continuing the trek down the corridor, this was not hotel. She finally reached what seemed to be the main room. The windows were as tall as trees and the light shone through with the strength of the sun, which proved it. This wasn't a hotel. A hand rested on the girls shoulder and turned her round, towering over her a familiar figure with crimson hair loomed over her.

"You were in a coma for over a year HOW THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING GIRL!!!!" Robert shouted his heart pounding like a drum, she was actually awake after thirteen months she was awake and with full motor functions. Cyborg was going to flip hell he was going to flip when it finally hit him properly. Robert looked down to his watch and read the hands  
"5:00 am, you really could of woke up later," He felt a sharp jab on his right arm as he looked down he giggled slightly she still hit him for the sarcastic comments ", you always keep your promises right" Brianna simply nodded it was apparent he full functionality had not returned at least not in her voice anyway, they both realized it probably never would.

Hours passed and all Robert did was fill her in with every detail of what she missed from the reappearance of the purple cloud to the fall of Brother Blood (yet again), by the time he finished telling her everything the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the building. One by one as the domineering boy walked through the corridors the rooms he walked past stirred, Robin was awake so, so was everyone else. Starfire was the first to be ready she rushed toward Brianna and tackled her keep the same empty tired look on her face.  
"The earth girl is awake, after such a long time I began to lose hope!" After placing her down gently she glided over to robin and gripped his arm and kissed his cheek. Robin blushed slightly with the new company but he kept his composure. They had been dating for almost ten months now and Starfire was still as happy as their first date. Next to come out of their room were Beast Boy and Terra each as tired as the other but still hand in hand, it had became somewhat of a ritual as it seemed the titans had almost hit adulthood, almost. Beast Boy smiled widely and scratched the back of his head. The next person to walk out of their bedrooms was Cyborg normally the last one awake he shook his head and yawned, the last titan to wake up was Raven she walked over to Robert and smiled lightly, they were in love, there was no doubt about that but because of Ravens... Reluctance to show her emotions, there was no way either of them would give into their feelings or more so they couldn't. Robin walked over to Brianna and shook her hand.  
"Welcome to the titans."

A/N: That's it a new chapter a new beginning a new year and all in all a new writing style even though it is a little short... ok very short sorry but the next one will be longer I promise.


End file.
